Hong-Ryung
Hong-Ryung is the main character for the Korean Webtoon, Divine Bells. He is the current King of Myung-Joo as he is the son of the King and Ga-Bi. He is known as Myung-Joo's most incompetent do-nothing King and is looked down upon by many. Chui-Bi uses this as fodder to help recruit supporters in believing that her son, Mu-Hyang, should be king. He is the only King of Myung-Joo to be chosen by the Divine Bell. Appearance He has short blonde hair, and amber eyes like his father. According to No-Woo, ever since Chui-Bi's assassination attempt some time ago (prior to the series beginning), he stopped growing. He is also described by Ha-Hyeon as gorgeously handsome. Personality Because he was raised to become a king, he couldn't show his true personality in order to survive in the palace. He is described by Gang-Hui as depressing and quiet. He might be very smart. However, listening to his teacher's words, he only shows his true personality when he is extremely mad. When his escorts were all killed by the emperor of Dae-hyun, he was very angry and vented it out on the emperor's little brother, Dong-Hyung, even after he had just helped Gang-Hui and Hong-Ryung escape from the emperor. When he is mad, Hong-Ryung is merciless and blunt. In the past, he was also brave enough to try to protect No-Woo from assassins, even though he was just as scared as No-Woo. History Hong-Ryung was born as a child of the late King of Myung-Joo and Ga Bi, therefore placing him as the first in line to inherit the throne. His father died when Hong-Ryung was young, so Hong-Ryung is the youngest King of Myung-Joo causing much muffled anger and rumors to arise about him throughout his country. Many agreed that he should be taken off the throne and be replaced with his step-brother, Mu-Hyang, who is the son of the late King's concubine, Chui-Bi, and an unknown father. Several years before the beginning of this story, Chui-Bi, the concubine of the late King, and some of her followers almost successfully assassinated Hong-Ryung. Luckily his unique hand in archery saved him. Unfortunately, there was no concrete evidence that Chui-Bi had devised this plan, and she was set free of any suspicion. Although, Hong-Ryung did find some piece of information that he holds over Mu-Hyang. He greatly disliked attending the transferring of the bell ceremonies because he thought that it was pointless that a bell, which held no powers other than being a bell, determines the ranking of a country. As the new King of Myung-Joo, he now knows the pain that his ancestors felt when they were not chosen by the bell and the pressure placed upon them by the other countries and their own people. Also he feels the pressure of his father's dying wish, "You...must be chosen. Hong-Ryung...you...must..." Abilities As a child Hong-Ryung found great joy in practicing with his bow and showed that he had a great talent as an archer much to his teachers' dismay. Royalty should not be skilled with weapons such as bows, as it seems weak and cowardly. To refrain any more dastardly rumors from spreading, Hong-Ryung's natural talent with the bow and arrow was kept a secret. He also has strong powers that he inherited from his mother (she additionally gave them her remaining powers) but is still unable to control them on his own. Relationships Do-Ahn (father) Trivia Quotes * (To himself) "Let them keep their bells. I want nothing to do with it." * (To himself) "Divine... Bell... It has no power other than choosing its master. Yet this determines the power of a country. What is a Divine Bell? Is it a device to justify ranking the countries?!" * (To Gang-Hui) "No-Woo... Says that I'm too kind... When I'm the worst." Read More Category:Character Category:Myung-Joo